User talk:Asianblade75
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Bluedog (Talk) 03:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) errata please do not use the template. use ..--hanmac where did you get your information about the Errata's? where did you get the info?~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 21:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Erratas and Fixes Sorry. I don't really quite do the erratas as much, so I just copied another card's errata. Thanks for the notice about "nagivation" instead. Really helps for the future. The new erratas came out today. They were released on the official website for Yu-Gi-Oh! on the main page. --Asianblade75 23:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Lets duel! Dule me on duel terminal. To go there, type in Index on Search bar, and then press the topic called Asianblade75 vs. cannonsoldier. --Cannonsoldier 23:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Lets duel! I'm not sure where you want to occur, but I would like to. --Asianblade75 23:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Lets duel! On duel terminal. To go there, type in Index on Search bar, and then press the topic called Asianblade75 vs. cannonsoldier. It's fun and easy! :D --Cannonsoldier 23:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Card Trivia:One-Hundred Eyes Dragon True,but that would make them enemies. PoirotH 02:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) blackwings you do need alot of work on your blackwings really looka at my page for any help leave me a message on my talk page Blackwingggys 17:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters My name's Psychid, and I kind of have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account], in addition to a Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia Account. And one of the stories I have written on my FF.Net account is entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5016987/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], which is a crossover fic between [[Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's|''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's]] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com 'Total Drama Island] (in which I am ''totally'' aware that you're not familiar with TDI and/or a big fan of it whatsoever). Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake right as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon. And I hope you enjoy it, cone it comes out. =) But in addition to posting it on [http://www.fanfiction.net '''FanFiction.Net], I also plan on posting it on the [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia], which is where I can make links to any pop culture references I include in my story (it's kind of like how they do it on [[Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series|''Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series]], in a way...). =P Oh, and if you happen to reply to this message, can you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? Please, and thank you. =) And out of curiousity, are you '''male' or female? =/ Anyway, great talking to you (kind of)! =D --'Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks!' 17:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:blackwings if you use swallows nest after the monsters attacked you can play it to get another monster and attack is it was sirrocco you can attack for 4000 Blackwingggys 18:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC)